Daddy to the Rescue!
by Pupcake125
Summary: What would Ichigo be like if he had a son and he was EXTREMELY protective? Guess there's only one way to find out. T for language.


**Imagine Ichigo as a **_**very**_** protective father. What would happen...**

* * *

The little boy exclaimed in pain as he was thrown down onto the ground again. The three bigger boys towering over him laughed at him and stepped closer. He scooted back as they came closer to him.

"Not much of a fighter, are you?" the boy in the middle sneered. The little boy shivered in fear.

"He's not much of anything," the kid beside him jumped in.

"Yeah, if you ask me, the biggest thing about this shrimp is the color of his hair." the fatter one snickered. The little boy tried to cover his head with his hands to hide his hair, but it was useless.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair!" he yelled. The kid in the middle stepped closer to him again.

"You're right, there is nothing wrong with it, unless you want to be called an orange for the rest of your life!" he grinned.

"Yeah, and if he gets fat, he'll really look like an orange!" the kid in the back said.

"He looks more like a ginger snap to me." the fat one laughed. The middle kid laughed too.

"Yeah! We'll call him that instead. How 'bout it, Ginger Snap?" he laughed in his face. The little boy covered his ears as the three older boys started singing insults at him.

"Hey, I know, let's go dump him in that garbage can over there!" the kid in the back suggested. The middle kid nodded.

"Yeah, grab him!" the middle kid went to go grab him, the little boy yelling for them to stop when a shadow loomed over all of them. The three older kids froze as the little boy looked up and almost smiled. A hand clutched the back of the middle kid's shirt and he was lifted up off the ground. "Hey, let me go!" he yelled, then he came face-to-face with the person who grabbed him.

"You calling my son names, are you?" the bigger, almost identical male growled, brown eyes narrowing and locking with the kid's. "Why don't you call _me _those names instead? I have the same color hair. And since you think picking on little kids is so much fun, how about you get some guts and pick on me too, huh?" his grip on the back of his shirt became stronger and the kid shivered.

"I... I wasn't calling him names." the kid lied, shaking in Ichigo's grasp.

"Oh, you weren't?" Ichigo questioned. "Then who were you calling 'Ginger Snap' and threatening to throw in the garbage can? Certainly not me, was it?" Ichigo growled.

"He was calling me names, Dad! He's lying!" the little boy yelled. The kid shivered again.

"My son _never_ lies to me, so I can only believe what Ichirou tells me." Ichigo pulled the kid closer to his face and glared at him. "Now listen here you little shit, if I ever see you or your jackass friends messing with my kid again, I'll make sure you'll _never_ be able to able to walk again. Do I make myself clear?" Ichigo said. The kid shook so much that Ichigo didn't know if he agreed or disagreed. "I said, do I make myself clear!" he roared.

"Yes, sir!" the kid blurted out. Ichigo dropped him and he landed on his butt right on the hard ground. A second later, he was scrambling out of the park with the two other boys behind him.

"You better pray you never see me again, you little bastards!" Ichigo yelled after them. Ichirou stood up from the ground and ran over to his father, hugging him tightly. "You okay, little guy?" Ichigo asked him as he picked him up. Ichirou nodded with teary, indigo eyes.

"Yeah..." he muttered. Ichigo wiped a smudge of dirt off his son's cheek.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Ichigo asked worriedly. Ichirou shook his head.

"No. I'm okay, Daddy." Ichirou hugged him. "Thank-you for saving me." he said as he tightened his arms around his father's shoulders. Ichigo chuckled and began walking out of the park back to his house.

"No problem, Ichirou." Ichigo said to his son. "Oh, and, Ichirou," Ichigo said.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Don't tell your mother what I said to those boys, okay?"

"Does this mean you owe money to the swear-jar?" Ichirou asked. Ichigo huffed.

"Yeah... that's ten dollars just this week..."

* * *

**There ya have it! Daddy Ichigo rescuing his son from bullies! Just like my dad! Happy Father's Day to all your awesome fathers out there! Treat them right! Because remember, you puked on him once, and he kept you! Review and favorite!**

**Thanks to CherryLovesIchi for Ichirou's name suggestion. I think this one's a keeper!  
**


End file.
